Broken Tracks
by dark-prisim
Summary: What happens when the Victory Tour train decides to pit stop them into disaster at District Four? Everything will alright in a matter of time, but there's two boys: Fish Boy and the one with bread. In the end, who will Katniss choose? (Trust me its better than it sounds)
1. Victory Tour

**I hope you enjoy this new story! I haven't been on in a while, and this chapter is pretty old so I just edited, enhanced and extended it since I have a rough idea of where this is going. But let me get this straight – this is like a love triangle of Katniss x Peeta x Finnick, I always get asked "Is this a Finnis?" or "Is this a Katniss and Peeta?"**

**I guarantee you the first chapter will slightly bore you, but that's what first chapters are for right? I'm trying as hard as I can to impress you, okay don't laugh. Enjoy!**

{-x-}

The morning sun dawned upon my face, flickering on and off through the few trees and bushes as the slight whir of the train engine and distinct smell of burnt toast awoke me. I screwed my nose up in discomfort and continued to lie in bed, knowing Peeta would awake me. Four more days, I thought, four more days and I'd be back in District Twelve living an almost normal life.

Strands of my hair fell across my face, tickling the tip of my nose. I grunted and blew the hair away, only to have it land across my shut eyes. Peeta was taking far too long. My feet swung over the soft quilt and heavily landed on the polished floorboards. I expressed a loud yawn and stretched preparing for a new day of madness, crying people and Mockingjay whistles - but this time at District Four, one of the wealthiest districts stocked with money, lands of water and an endless supply of fish.

Where was Peeta this morning?

I moaned at the sight of my hair passing the mirror, knowing that I had to take a shower. It didn't exactly bother me, but I was too worn to do anything and usually I didn't mind how my hair looked but "appearance was everything" these days. Effie had noticed as time neared to end of this pathetic excuse of a tour, I grew tired and more aggressive towards people. "_Manners and etiquette, Katniss, if you want people to like you"_

I rolled my eyes at her continuous remark that had been paved permanently into my mind as I headed towards the bathroom. _"Manners and etiquette"_. I always replied with the same sentence _"Why would I want anyone to like me?"_

After my shower, I quickly dressed myself in a formal peach silk tunic paired with a black mini skirt and heeled shoes. Today was going to be just fine, all I had to do was smile and wave for the cameras. Oh, and read the printed card. That wasn't much of a trouble, there weren't many words. Expect for the act with Peeta. I didn't object to it, but it defiantly hurt, not only Gale but Peeta in the process.

_He wanted it to be real_.

"Oh, good morning, Katniss!" Effie chirped in some ridiculous Capitol outfit. "You look wonderful!" she complimented with a broad cranberry smile. I simply nodded my eyes flickered across to Haymitch who was too focused on endlessly buttering his toast. "Morning" I muttered, walking across the hall with Effie's eyes following me towards Peeta's room.

I knocked against the metal and waited and waited. Then knocked again. "Peeta?" I frowned. He could have been ignoring me, and I don't blame him. "On the roof" Haymitch said in a grumble, still buttering his toast. My frown faded into a sceptical expression. What did he mean? "What?" I asked.

"Manners!" Effie reminded me, tutting quietly as she stood to fix herself something in the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and looked back to Haymitch for an answer. Haymitch sighed, "Really sweetheart? I thought you would be smarter by now" he stabbed the knife back into the tub of butter and looked up at me. "Peeta is on the roof" he repeated slowly as if I spoke a different language.

I bit the inside of lip, slightly embarrassed. "It's still morning, give a chance Haymitch" I muttered and swooped around a hallway to the ladder. Ignoring Hamitch's chuckle, I continued on and as I believed, Peeta was sitting on the roof looking distant into the endless purple sky. My body automatically sat beside him. He obviously didn't react. Maybe he really was ignoring me. "Peeta?" I asked with a slight frown. He jumped as if he had just got shot, "Yeah, hey" he greeted, and stared at me for a few lingering moments then back up at the sky as if he was busy doing something judicious – but in fact he wasn't. I don't know why but I stared up with him. It felt like it went on forever.

"District Four" he introduced, setting his vision lower as the landscape slowly transformed from the vegetation-less District Five to the aqua oceans of District Four. "Both died in the bloodbath" I murmured followed by a soft sigh, referring to the tributes of District Four. "Finnick Odair" Peeta said suddenly, almost mocking my sigh. "Wh-"

_Manners_.

"Excuse me?" I frowned turning to look at Peeta, and when I actually had the chance to study him he looked more frayed and beat than I was if that was even possible. He wore an ebony coloured semi-formal suit, matching the dark circles around his eyes and contrasting against his blonde hair.

"The victor?" Peeta raised a brow.

I still didn't know who he was getting at. Maybe Haymitch was right; I should be more… _smarter _by now. I shifted my leg uncomfortably; clueless to what Peeta was referring to.

He inhaled as if he was going to give one of the irritating and fake District Tour speeches and answered, "Finnick Odair, the victor when he was like… fourteen, Katniss. Apparently, after he won he was sold off as a," Peeta stopped to clear his throat quietly, "P-prostitute. Instead of accepting money he like, um gets their secrets or something like that" Peeta explains lowly as if everyone could hear him, even though they were the only two on top of the train.

Finnick Odair.  
I have heard of him many times, in fact I do recall some time a few memories ago when Gale and I made fun of Finnick and labelled him 'Fish Boy', it was kind of mean but I was oblivious to how serious the Hunger Games were back then. I never expected him to be a prostitute. Did he even have a choice? It didn't matter.

After another few moment of silence, I asked abruptly, "How did you know? About this?"  
"I have my resources" he told me smugly, finally happy that he had a secret and I didn't, for once. "It's Haymitch, isn't it?" I suspected raising a dark perfectly shaped brow thanks to Flavius. Peeta sighed and lay on his back, slightly flinching from the hot steel touch that lingered on parts of his neck. I guess I never knew that day, it may have been Haymitch or someone I wouldn't have expected, but Peeta never answered.

We both turned back to the scenery which had dramatically changed in the last five minutes. The dusty ground was replaced with a deep and endless emerald ocean which looked like it held so many secrets... do deep, it may have been there for a million years. Well it most likely was there for a million years. The sun confidently gleamed its hot white light painted across a pale magenta morning sky, reflecting off the layers on the ocean. We shielded our eyes and squinted as the bright light radiated onto the train.

I felt Peeta's eyes on me as he slid back up slowly. Why did he have to look at me like that? It made me feel just so guilty. "Beautiful, isn't?" he murmured and continued to stare, mindlessly fiddling with his beige laces. I looked over to him and studied his face, and he looked almost embarrassed to be the centre of my attention. His skin pale under the sunlight, a glow almost emitting off his golden tresses. Peeta looked angelic and innocent, more so than before.

I couldn't handle it anymore, and he deserved this. My lips led me to his and it wasn't like the kiss with Gale. It was sweet and supple and it tasted strongly of vanilla instead of cinnamon. This kiss wasn't for anyone else: the Capitol, the cameras or crowds. This was all for _him_.

We ended the kiss short and his eyebrows were raised as if he was caught off guard, which he was anyway. "Thank you" he said quietly, the corners of his lips rising slightly.

{-x-}

"Okay, children! Chins up, smiles on and- " Effie began withering her hands about gracefully in the atmosphere. I have to admit, I did like Effie. She was one of the people from the Capitol, that I may have had a strange liking for.

"They get the drill, goldilocks" Haymitch interferes grabbing on to my shoulder as he looked back at Effie, who had worn a bright blonde curly wig for this occasion.

Effie makes a sound of a sigh and grunt and her heels click their way over to Peeta. She swam her silk gloved fingertips over to his collar, adjusting it slightly then brushed some imaginary dust off his coat. "Ready?" Effie asked tilting her head to get a view of Peeta and I, although it wasn't necessarily a question to answer. Even if we weren't ready – who would care?

Peeta and I exchanged plain looks and adjusted our vision back to the front. "Hm" Effie simply mustered a sign of disapproval and looked over to Haymitch for some wise words, who couldn't help but smirk at our behaviour. Ah, got to love Haymitch.

The wall in front of us had split into two and revealed a familiar stage and silent people who stared up at us both. They watched as we carefully took our steps to centre stage. Some people were watching us with angry intense gazes while others smiled at us admiringly. I could already tell that this District was rich, but didn't even compare to the Capitol.

Two younger girls had approached us both and began to hand us a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers, pansies maybe. They both wore a plain white throwover dress with a blue silk stash embodied with golden stitching paired with a flower crown similar to the bouquet.

I accepted the floral arrangement with a tight smile from the short girl who beamed up at me with excitement. "When I'm old enough, I'm going to volunteer just like you!" she told me quietly and turned to walk back to place. I stared at her in disbelief and astonishment.

"_People are looking up to you Katniss, you may or may not know this but you're an inspiration to the generations of the Hunger Games. You have created a whole new era of… of – you've created a revolution" _Haymitch's words bounced through the walls of my mind. What have I done?

I glanced to my right as Peeta began to speak into the microphone, blurring the words that I have heard too many times. And there on the stage, beside the inspired flower girl was none other than

Finnick Odair.

He kind of freaked me out at first because the last time had seen him was on television during the 65th Hunger Games, and he about fourteen or fifteen and he had definitely changed from then on. I didn't know how to describe him to be honest, there was a word but I wasn't sure what it was.

Finnick caught me looking at him and a smirk grew on his lips, which caused these little creases to appear at the corner of his eyes. I bet this fed his rumoured alter ego.

"Katniss" a voice whispered close to me ear, belonging to Peeta. His eyes darted to my microphone and I couldn't comprehend what he was trying to do. The speech, the cards, the crowd! What are you doing Katniss? I was just extra clueless today.

I lightly cleared my throat and looked down at the cards suddenly feeling nervous as my palms began to get clammy. This had never happened before, even if I did forget to read the cards sometimes.

"We both devote our love and favouring to those from District Four who had depressingly lost their lives during the Games. We apologise to you for losing a son, daughter, sibling or friend. But this is Panem, how Panem will always be" I glided my tongue over my glossed lips that was starting to lose its shine and inhaled a breath as I clumsily swapped the cards.

"Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever"

After the speech the crowd had clapped, some people beaming widely up at as if were gods. I glimpsed at a particular pair who raised three fingers after kissing them in sign of respect. I couldn't help but smile lightly; the crowd was more reserved than most and the Peacekeepers didn't seem to be too strict or they just didn't see of them.

An arm linked through mine, causing me to drop the cards all of the stage. I felt like I needed to pick them up but the person who held my arm refused to let me stay on any longer. I quipped around and noticed that it was Haymitch whose expression seemed a mixture of anxiety and fear. Something really bad must have happened.

Effie led Peeta towards us, back through the parting wall and where we were from the start. Haymitch detangled himself from my arm and turned to Peeta and I as Effie stood behind him. He flicked a few golden strands out of his face and began to speak with significance lacing each word.

"There seems to be a uh, slight fault with our train. So what we are going to do is get a few people from District Six to fix us up and we'll be ready back on tour in a, in a… week" he explained trying to sound calm, watching me carefully as if I was a ticking time bomb.

"A week?" I questioned dangerously.

Effie saved Haymitch from my rants with a few hopeful words, "Oh don't worry sweetums, you can meet Finnick Odair if you like" she smiled clapping her hands together.

I pouted and I could have sworn, if looks could kill Effie may have been dead. She didn't seem too pleased with herself and quietly backed away.

"It'll be fine, Katniss" Peeta reassured quietly and reached down to squeeze my hand.

Of course it would be fine, and I mean it's okay if I don't see my family and Gale just for a little while. In District Four for week, with Haymitch, Effie, Peeta – oh … and _Finnick_.


	2. Grand

Even though the train was broken, we were still able to access our rooms and most facilities. It just didn't seem to be moving, and apparently it had something to do with the tracks that District Six had allegedly enhanced just a week ago. But I thought these trains were the strongest in Panem and it would have to take something major to ruin them. The cases did seem suspicious, I mean, after District Six had started a rebellion just a few days ago.

Did they do this on purpose? To stop the Victory Tour?  
There was chance that they had, but I didn't dwell too much on the topic.

Effie had advised me to change it to something 'suitable' for our meal, although I do recall her stating earlier this morning that I looked 'lovely'. She usually did tell me to change for these silly occasions and she fussed over it too much, but I changed just to make her happy since I put her down in a bad mood before.

Wrapping elastic to the end of my braid only reminded me of my mother and Prim back home, who must be worried sick about my safety. It was enough for them after I had to go on this horrid Victory Tour, let alone barely surviving from the Games.

I stared out the window of the train, which I was usually filled with flashing and blurring images of the scenery outside. Even though I hated to admit it, District Four was incredibly beautiful, but was far too modern and Capitol influenced for my liking. I noticed quiet and timid footsteps emerge from behind me, as if they didn't want to be heard.

Peeta.

"I don't understand how you easily forgave me" I said quietly, continuing to stare past the window. The words almost just fell out of my mouth, it wasn't how I wanted to first greet him but I'd been longing to ask ever since we walked out the arena as victors.

The footsteps stopped and stood directly behind me, with a long silence to follow. "How could I not?" Peeta's voice mummers and I did remember that he had announced his undying love for me on television.

"_Even if you live a thousand lifetimes, you will never deserve that boy"_

A sigh separated my now dry and cracking lips, and I turned around to look at Peeta who had seemed to get the memo from Effie. He swapped his darkly coloured clothing for something more formal, as did I.

"Aren't you the slightest mad that I'm… indifferent?" I asked him. Our conversations were never the same after the Hunger Games, partially because I had spoken to Peeta with more formality which he seemed to dislike even more than the unrequited love. What am I supposed to do though?

"I'm patient," he said quietly and fumbled with the hem of his coat, which distracted me slightly. "And I have been for the last ten years"

His last words kind of hit me hard in the chest, like a pang of realization. Peeta was never going to give up on me, no matter what.

I looked to floor, my eyes darting everywhere for answers or at least something else to say. Instead Peeta had spoken again, and I prepared for another wash of guilt and pain. "Dinner will be served in five minutes" he told me with an unfamiliar and new mocking formality and walked out the room with the same timid steps. I swallowed the stone that formed in my throat as the doors automatically slid behind him and it felt like I could finally breathe again.

We had to wait longer for our meals from now on because our cuisine feature seemed to be faulty as long as the train wasn't in action which was just _great_. There were a few ingredients in the pantries, enough to make a decent meal and Peeta was supposed to cook something tonight, but Effie had insisted that we all relax and enjoy this…celebration. We received the meals made from District Four, which was almost just as good as the Capitol stuff – not that I cared any way. Food was food.

It was time that dinner was served, not that I had known the time I could just smell the mixtures of food under the tiny gap of the door. Heading out of my room, stumbling in a new pair of heels that I utterly loathed and I couldn't go back now to change without looking like the true fool I was. So I continued on, noticing all eyes were fixed on me without happening to look up since there was a dramatic hush that fell over the room.

"Haymitch, remind Cinna to never design heels that are-" I start to look up and the first thing I notice is Finnick Odair was sitting at the table. Our table.

"What's he doing here?" I automatically ask, although I didn't necessarily mean to. Effie gasps and shoots me a motherly looks, "Katniss!" she lightly says, a crease forming in between her silver shimmered eyebrows. I knew it, she invited him here for dinner.

I don't say anything and slip into my usual seat beside Peeta, who doesn't look over to me for once which kind of makes me angry at myself. And he just sat there, staring into space. Haymitch is sipping his soup nosily, not looking up either. Effie was the only one who looked around at everyone with a supple smile painted on her lips.

I look over to Finnick Odair, afraid if I might get caught in the process. He was surprisingly handsome with tanned skin, broad shoulders, and gorgeous blue dishwater eyes. So masculine and seductive. Someone who would make all the women in the districts swoon over. All the women expect me. I don't fall for someone over looks, and I definitely wasn't going to fall for Fish Boy.

I think Finnick knew I was watching, and his gaze slowly turned towards me. I tried not to squirm, but his gaze was frightening almost. He raised an eyebrow and a small smirk formed over his lips, as his eyes appraised my body lightly. If only I could slap him, but instead I sent him a deathly scowl which only made his smirk expand.

The silence is unbearable, usually it wasn't and in addition to make matters worse, the repulsive sound of Haymitch sipping his soup irritated me. Seafood soup was it? I lost my appetite anyway.

Finnick noticed the tension in the room as well and cleared his throat, "So, how are you two? How do you feel to be victors?" he asks, his eyes flitting from Peeta to me. His voice sounded like the oceans retreating and bubbling back onto the sand; soft and at the same time husky. That was the first time I heard him spoke in person and it fragmentally struck me in awe to hear his voice, as if I had forgotten he could speak.

Peeta looks at me for the first time in five minutes. He wants _me_ to answer. "Uh, um…" I stutter, mustering a jumble of words in my head. "Feels right, but killing all those people felt wrong. At the end of the day, it only matters if we're together" Peeta answers skilfully, sending me a strange look. Finnick was like an audience in the Capitol, we had to act for him. I place my hand on top of Peeta's and smile softly, making sure Finnick would notice.

And he did.

He frowned slightly at us, his attention lingering across our hands for a few moments then he forced himself to look away, left to be looking confused.

"Katniss, how's your cousin… Gale, is it?" Finnick turned back, tilting his head with a slight smile. Surely he didn't know about my 'cousin', he couldn't know. But how?

"Grand" I answered with a monotone, not exactly putting any enthusiasm into my words any more. This conversation was making me more uncomfortable by the second.

Effie bit down on her lip, fiddling with her gloved hands as she watched our conversation bounce back and forth with failure. Haymitch had finished his soup and immediately poured himself a glass of alcohol.

"Finnick," Effie grinned, turning towards him. "So as one of the most _popular victors in Panem_ what do you find yourself doing? Oh, how is Genevieve?" she asks obviously trying to start fresh on a new conversation, eyeing me carefully as she mentioned something along the lines of most popular victor. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Peeta, who looked back me with wide eyes. I wanted to get out of here too.

Effie and Finnick were busy in a small conversation and Haymitch grew tired of sitting around and listening to their shenanigans. It seemed as though he wanted to talk to Finnick, but every chance he got was taken by Effie. After a while he just got up, took two bottles of liquor and left.

Peeta grew just as tired, and he barely touched his plate which was rare of him, and he excused himself from the table. Actually, now noticing his plate, he seemed to make artwork. It looked similar to the scenery of District Four: the fish resembled the shimmering waters, the vegetables were trees, and he used clam shells for a dark sky. The things Peeta can get up to amaze me.

As he was leaving Effie tutted looking down at his plate in disapproval, "Peeta, you need to eat something" she called out. "I'll go fishing" Peeta said sarcastically and walked in to his room.

"Peeta," she sighed and stood up from her chair with automatic elegance, quickly excusing herself and trotted towards Peeta's direction about to go on a rant about eating food for your beauty and energy, the usual.

Then there were two.

Finnick and I exchanged an awkward glance then formally turned to each other, as I continued to fidget with my painted and glossed fingernails in the process.

"I don't think I recall an introduction. Catnip, was it?" Finnick asked, prodding his food with his silver cutlery.

I frowned. It was only okay when Gale called me that, "It's Katniss" I told him, biting down on the tip of my tongue to avoid any form of argument.

"Right" he muttered and placed his fork down with a small sigh. "Finnick" he introduced shortly, even though he knew that I already had knowledge of his name.

We sat there in silence for a while, until he decided to break that silence.

"How's your fiancé?" Finnick questions his eyes flickering towards Peeta's room.

"Grand" I answered in the same tone.  
This conversation was going _so_ well.


End file.
